


Grief

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Chat Blanc [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Family, Grief, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luka knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Luka knew the moment it happened. He could feel her melody cut short. Denial doesn’t last very long.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/gifts).



He had felt it the moment it happened. 

His hand struck the chord wrong, and the string broke, slicing his palm when it snapped.

Numb to the bleeding, he instead felt his heart stop beating and his lungs contract. 

Her name escaped his lips in a broken gasp. He tried to be rational. There was no way he could know anything had happened to her. 

But, his heart disagreed. The sinking feeling of loss nearly crippled him as he sank onto the bed.

He reached for his phone with his left hand, knowing it was useless even before her heard her voice on the message. 

The two minutes it took to hastily wrap his wound and grab his jacket was too long. 

Just before he could dash off the boat, Juleka caught his wrist. “Luka,” she whispered, her voice hoarse with tears.

His heart stopped again as she held up her phone. 

It was one thing to feel it, but another entirely to see it. 

His knees gave out and a sob breached his lips. He buried his face in his hands, his fingers tangling in his blue bangs and grabbing at them in some feeble attempt to match the pain he felt inside.

Juleka wrapped her trembling arms around him. “That was Marinette out there, wasn’t it?”

He didn’t ask how she knew. He just nodded.

Juleka’s own tears redoubled and she buried her face against his shoulder.

Arnaka found them a minute later, her own face fraught with sadness. “I see you heard the news,” she said, her voice soft for once. “We don’t know who she was, but we owed her a debt we can never repay.”

Luka’s mind railed against the past tense. She couldn’t be gone. She couldn’t.

But she was.

Anarka hung her head. “The best way we can honor Ladybug is to keep fighting. To help others and be happy so Hawkmoth can’t win.”

Luka felt it was impossible. It was unfair. How could he be happy knowing her life was cut short? Knowing her heart, her soul, and her talent had been stolen from the world? 

If Chat Blanc hadn’t still been akumatized, Luka knew he himself could have easily become Hawkmoth’s next target. The thought was hardly comforting.

When Juleka finally excused herself to wash up and attempt sleep, Luka climbed onto the deck. He knew sleep wouldn’t come tonight. 

He almost broke again as he lowered the flag to half mast. He knew it was the right thing to do. A paltry offering to honor the girl whose melody had been cut off. Something about it felt so gut-wrenchingly permanent. 

Sitting heavily on the deck, he pulled out the Ladybug mask he had worn in Clara Nightingale’s video. He remembered the bright giggles coming from Marinette when she’d first seen him and Adrien in the masks. Her freckled cheeks had been mostly hidden by the Chat Noir mask, but Luka knew them all by heart anyway.

He traced the ridges of the mask with his thumb, ignoring the pain of flexing his injured hand.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was not alone.

Clutching the other side of the mask was a small red creature. It’s own face was coated in tears and dust. 

Luka’s eyes fell on the earrings tucked safely under its arm. He went deaf to the sounds of the mourning city all around. His heart contracted painfully, feeling realization begin to dawn on him.

With a wobbling voice, the creature said, “Hello, Luka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, but also I’m living for this angst.


End file.
